Epica
by Blit'zeen
Summary: A collection of very Dodgyyyyy Rps that Surakittmay and I endured. Alma Torran characters including Our Great Lord Solomon and Sheba, as well as Loumei and Lord Goat Kouen and people. It's all so insane that you shouldn't read it. Like, Don't even, aru


Ok, So I'm doing this because Surakittmay made me *~*.

So dont blame me

This is collection of the epic Rps that Surakittmay and I endured. The complete and unedited version. They are interesting. very interesting. Ahem.

Some of these aren't exact Rps, but eh

And I won't name them because that would be degrading

And they aren't in order.

And if you get really disturbed...blame Surakittmay

Here we go.

_So we were just talking about Magi Crack videos and then this happened_

_Her: Dude, did you see the one where it was all like, "Beautiful girls, all over the world" and then Titus was all like, "I'M A BOY"?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: I LOVE THAT ONE SO MUCH THEY SHOULD DO IT FOR YUNANA-NANA EXCEPT HE SHOULD BE LIKE, IM A SINGLE LADY IM A SINGLE LADY_

_Her:MY GOD JUST PICTURE HIM DOING BEYONCE'S DANCE._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me:IMASINGLELADYIMASINGLELADYIMASINGLELAFYIMASINGLELADYIMASINGLELADY_

_imagine Yunana-nana making little water-figures of himself dancing_

_Her: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, YOU PUT YO HANDS UP_

_WoAH THERE SO INTENSE._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: And then Morgiana could be all dramatic like_

_"...who are you?"_

_Her: And then Kouhaha can walk out being all like, "I am... SEXY NAUGHTY B***-Y ME"_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Yup, What do you think? You can leave now if you want_

_And this was our first conversation. Perhaps you guys shouldn't read it. Just saying._

_Me: You know, I find it very hard to think of you as serious, even without your "haha's". The word. THE WORD MUST REMAIN UNSPOKEN. I AM NOT ONE OF THEM I SHALL NEVER BE ONE OF THEM. I HATE THEM. THEY CAUSED GOD TO FALL. ...um. Hehehehheheh_

_I've been trying to stop, but everytime I see ur username, I think 'surakittmay' shhhhhhhdonttellanyoneisaidthatespeciallynot-shudders-her._

_Sorry I'm so weird, Surakittmay_

_-Blitz (or Blit'zeen or Blit. But not Blot. Never Blot)_

_Her: __OH THANK THE LORD SOLOMON AND HIS HEAVENLY BODY FOR THAT. *bows down before the lord* ALRIGHT THEN. EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT._

_ALRIGHT, SO YOU DUB ME... Surakittmay, haha. You're gonna make me think that too now, dammit. ;v; AND WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT, IT REMINDS ME OF THE POKEMON SURSKIT. WHAT._

_Sorry I'm even weirder than you are, Blitz and never Blot._

_mahal kita,_

_-Surakittmay (XDD)_

_Me: __Ahh this is great. Sorry this message came a bit late :P. But we'll have to blame. Um. Koumei for that. His transfer thingies don't work well on mah words... Just. Just ignore that. _

_-also bows down before King Solomon-_

_Haha, surskit, the spider water Pokemon. :D. I know them allllllllllll. At least the first four generations. Heheh. _

_I'm not actually sure about that, Surakittmay. _

_I mean, Surakittmay sounds so awesome. Like King SOLOMON. EXCEPT KING SOLOMON IS THE MOST AWESOME FOREVER_

_XD_

_Her:__Ah, nah, it's alright! We could totally blame Mei Mei for that, haha! -MEI MEI PLEASE-_

_*goes all like, "HAIL SOLOMON" in the "HAIL HYDRA" fashion*_

_I know most of them, not really the newer ones 'cause there's so damn manyyyyy. If you showed me a picture, I could probably name it. *wuhhhh* I'm such a little geek ;v;_

_Honey, please *hand flip* I have a whole list on why I'm so weird. It was basically my essay to the class._

_Solomon is FANTABULOUS WITH HIS HAIR LIKE FLYING BACK LIKE HE'S IN A F***-ING PANTENE COMMERCIAL._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __-Grabs Loumei and makes him bow to Solomon as well-_

_LOUMEI HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_I'm so Alma Torran geek that I've cut a palm branch and its leaves off until of got this straight stick and I'm gonna coughcoughmakecoughcoughcoughcoughsheba'scoughcoughcoughcoughcoughcoughstaffcoughcoughCOUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH_

_We've been hailing Solomon for ages now, can't believe he's still here_

_-looks up-_

_NYUUU SOLOMON IS GONNNNEEEEE_

_Same with the Pokemon thing, LOL_

_HIS HAIR IS SO HARD TO DRAW. I DREW A PICTURE OF HIM AND SHEBA IN THE BIT WHEN THEY ANNOUNCED SHE WAS PREGNANT. THEY ARE SO CUTE._

_-fangirls a bit and then runs off to look for Solomon-_

_he can't have gotten far!_

_Her: __MEI MEI BOW DOWN BEFORE OUR SUPREME RULER._

_Dude, whenever I get really into something, I always try to be like my favorite characters, like I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING. I try to be like freaking Nightwing from Batman, whenever I see a straight stick, oh my god. Like I try to spin it around and the only thing I can do is drop it. THAT REMINDS ME. I WAS WATCHING THIS VIDEO, I DUNNO IF YOU'VE EVER SEEN I BUT IT'S CALLED, "When I'm bored" AND IT WAS ALL LIKE "DROP IT" *dun dun dun dun dudududududududun dun dun dun dun dududududududududu* "MM YEAH" *repeat* THEN "I REALLY LIKE YOU, BE MY PRIVATE DANCER" WITH FREAKING GURREN LAGANN AND KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA._

_OH S*** *oh s*** oh s*** oh s***_

_THAT'S WHAT MAKES HIS AIR SO SPECIAL. You know whose hair I can't draw? Hakuyuu's. Not as much as Hakubby's but I still can't draw my Yuubby's hair ;^;_

_-SOLOMON HONEY PLEASE-_

_LET'S GO TRY TO FIND QUEEN SHEBA FIRST._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Do u pretend to be Loumei? O_o hehehehehh. I'll investigate that video._

_And yes. you are weirder than me. Have some of Hakuryuu's cooking._

_Hakuyuu's looks hard, but I've never tried._

_LOU MEI DON'T BOW AT NOTHING HELP US LOOK_

_-Teleports to their housing-_

_-opens the first door I see-_

_omg_

_-closes it quickly-_

_-runs away shivering-_

_DONT LOOK IN THERE SURAKITTMAY DONT DO IT_

_Her: __SOMETIMES I PRETEND to BE MEI MEI WHILE TALKING TO THE LOCAL PIGEONS OF THE STATE. *cacaw cacaw*_

_HAHA I KNEW IT! Oh, I would love some of Hakubby's cooking._

_HAKUYUU'S HAIR IS THE BANE OF MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE LIKE WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO DRAW THE BANGS, S*** I FORGOT TO SPIKE UP HIS HAIR, WHAT THE WHY DOES HIS HAIR TIE BACK ON THE TOP WHAT HUH HIS HEAD LOOKS FLAT NOW WHAT. TT^TT_

_MEI MEI PLEASE (god, I love saying that)_

_Huh, look where *opens door*_

_*stands there then closes it quickly*_

_F*** S*** MY EYES._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Pidgeons don't caw, they coo. You're not talking to crows Koumei. Gosh_

_-teams up with Loumei to steal your food before you can eat it-_

_-eats it and feeds leftovers to pidgeons-_

_HAHAHAHAHA THATS ME WHEN I TRY TO ANYTHING XD. _

_-screams over my shoulder-_

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN IT. I TOLD YOU NOT TO BLOODY OPEN IT._

_Her: __*face palms* Mei Mei please._

_NO MEI MEI, BLITZ HOW COULD YOU_

_THE PIGEONS DON'T WANT IT NO NO HAKUBBY MAKE ME MORE FOOD TT^TT_

_F*** S*** F*** S*** MY EYES I'M FUCKIN G SCARRED *hears the crackling burn of my eyes* F*** THEY BURRRRRN_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Mei looks at you, then walks away. _

_Hakuryuu gives u a pencil and paper. 'Not until you can draw my brother'_

_Pidgeons start squabbling over the food. _

_Grabs a bucket of water and runs towards you_

_Trips over and pours it on Mei Mei instead. _

_Mei Mei starts fussing about his beautiful hair_

_Falan comes 'what's like, behind that door anyway, aru.'_

_Her: __MEI MEI NO MEI MEI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME *uncontrollable sobbing*_

_NO HAKUBBY NO IT'S IMPOSSIBLE NO DON'T_

_*sobs*_

_SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIGEONS!_

_*Mei Mei walks back in all like: "Dafuq u just say 'bout my baby birds"_

_*I'M STILL BURNING*_

_CHAOS CHAOS EVERYWHERE_

_Aladdin walks into the room and sees_

_me screeching with red eyes_

_you going like "nonononono"_

_Mei Mei all like, "F*** YOU YOU LITTLE PIECE OF D*** I'M GONNA GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND I'M GONNA *BEEP* *BEEP* YOUR PET GOLDFISH AND THEN I'M GONNA *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* IT SO HARD THAT-"_

_And Falan's all like trying to open the door_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __CHAOS CHAOS EVERYWHERE, EVERYWHERE, EVERYWHERE. CHAOS CHAOS EVERYWHERE BUT I DONT REALLY CARE_

_*is singing and dancing (horribly) to the tune of Mary had a little lamb. Bumps into you who falls into Koumei's arms and this romantic music comes on*_

_Aladdin makes flowers fall all over the place. _

_Falan busts the door open..._

_Her: __*pushes Mei Mei away because Hakubby is the only one for me*_

_I'm sorry... Mei Mei... for I cannot love you any longer... There is another, that has found his way into my heart. I'm sorry... *runs away scream "HAKUBBY WAHHHH"*_

_Aladdin stops and goes... "Uhhh..."_

_Falan is all like, "I don't see what the big deal is about-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Koumei just stands there with Aladdinlike uuuuuh... What just happened_

_Hakuryuu turns away from you. 'Draw my brother,' and you're all NOOOOOOO ~depressed music comes on~_

_Falan tries not to be too shaky and walks into the room..._

_But really, what's happening in her room__？_

_Her: __MEI MEI BE MORE SAD THAN THAT._

_HAKUBBY NOOOOO ;v; IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT FINE. ;v;_

_oh just a bunch of *beeeeeeep* and *beeeeeep*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Koumei starts to walk away again, wringing his damp hair. _

_Hakuryuu runs after Koumei and leaves too. _

_Beeeeeep? Beeeeeeep? What is that?_

_Falan can't take it anymore and runs out of the room, shouting for Arba. _

_I'm just standing there with Aladdin_

_'Want some watermelon, Aladin?'_

_Her: __MEI MEI HAKUBBY NO GET BACK HERE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM_

_Sadly, honey, I cannot say those words for it is too visual for our minds to handle._

_FALAN NO NOT YOU TO ;v;_

_Aladdin already has a fat stomach from eating too much watermelon._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Ohh yeaaah, and what do you mean by THEM?_

_*they walk away a little faster*_

_Erm ok,_

_*peeks over at the door*_

_*looks away quickly*_

_CLOSETHEDOORCLOSETHEFLIPPINDOOR_

_ALADDIN DONT LOOK IN YOUR PARENTS ROOM DOOOOONT_

_Arba comes in like what is happening_

_Her: __THEM AS IN... THOSE LAMPS OVER THERE SERIOUSLY DID SHEBA LET SOLOMON DECORATE *sighs*_

_NO COME BACK_

_F*** S*** FALAN YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN._

_SHIELD YOUR EYES YOUNG ALADDIN, YOU CAN'T NO._

_ARBA PLEASE._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Wow yes those lamps are... Very uh, abstract. After all, everything our great lord Solomon does cannot be revered as bad. AHH BASK IN THE LIGHT IF SUCH DIVINE LAMPS. PRAY UNDER THESE HOLY OBJECTS._

_*they do not come back*_

_*Falan does not come back either and the door just stays like that*_

_*but then Aladdin runs away from you and trips and falls into the room*_

_*Arba's all like 'how did these futuristic people get here? And what's in that room...?'*_

_Her: __LORD SOLOMON BLESS YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL INTERIOR DECORATING SKILLS. WE WILL FOREVER PRAY BEFORE THEM, IN ALL THEIR HOLINESS._

_NONONONONONONO_

_FALAN NONONONONO_

_ALADDIN NO SHIELD YOUR EYES BABY BOY NONONONONO_

_F*** S*** F*** S*** F*** S***_

_ARBA SHIELD ALADDIN'S EYES BEFORE HE SEES_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ps:/ why the hell are we using so many different PM threads?_

_Me: __*forgets about the room and kneels before such a holy object. _

_AAH LORD SOLOMON GRANT US THE HOLY LIGHT TO BANISH THE DARKNESS. BRING US THE HOPE OF JOYFUL LIVING AND FUFILLMENT. _

_*arba looks up at the room around her*_

_'Come on girls it's not that bad, this is just a natural part of survi-'_

_*gets up really fast and shoves Arba into a box all Alibaba-like*_

_Probably so we can talk about all different stuffs at once_

_Her: __LORD SOLOMON, WE ARE FOREVER SERVANTS TO THE LIGHT, DEFEND US FROM THE EVILS THAT IS DARKNESS, AND KEEP US AWAY FROM THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN. [me in the background: except for Hakubby, 'cause Hakubby is miiiiiiiiine]_

_STAY IN THERE AND RETHINK YOUR LIFESTYLE, ARBA._

_Eh, probably._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __*Sits on the Arba box and prays to Lord Solomon*_

_SHOW US THE TRUE MEANING OF EQUALITY AND HELP US UNDERSTAND HOW TO BETTER OURSELVES AND ILLUMINATE THE LIVES AROUND US. WE WILL FOREVER SERVE AND RESPECT YOU. HAIL THE GREAT LORD SOLOMON_

_*arba keeps talking from inside the box*_

_'without such a procedure, human life would be extinguished completely. You shouldn't be so ashamed of a creator of life.'_

_Her: __WE WILL FOLLOW YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY, THROUGH LIFE AND DEATH, AS EVERY SUN SETS AND EVERY MOON RISES, WE ARE YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANTS, OH GREAT LORD SOLOMON WE OFFER YOU OUR LIVES FOR SERVICE._

_*kicks the box subtly as we pray*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __FAITHFUL IN EVERY WAY, HOPEFUL FOR ANY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT, WE ARE ONLY WILLING TO OFFER-_

_*Solomon comes out of the room looking very annoyed*_

_*shuffles backward quickly and does not now because I know he hates that*_

_*aladdin is all, O_O. 'Father?'*_

_Her: __*sweatdrop* Uh..._

_*Sheba pops out from behind the doorway*_

_"Uh..."_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __O_O_

_w-we were just praising you lamp, Lord Solomon. Please forgive us. _

_* Solomon looks around 'what lamp?'*_

_*points*_

_That one, my lord_

_*Solomon grimaces 'Sheba, you didn't decorate that did you?'*_

_Sheba: 'uh no I didn't. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. _

_*Sheba retreats from sight 'didn't I tell you to close the door?'*_

_Her: __Lord Solomon: I did. Perhaps it was you who opened the door unconsciously._

_Sheba: Wha-What? How is that even possible?_

_Lord Solomon: You did seem a little out of it._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ps:/ we are seriously doing this right now._

_Me: __*Sheba blushes furiously 'huh? W-what do you mean? I was just fine!' Runs away into the room*_

_*Solomon smirks after her*_

_Aladdin is still there like, O_O_

_Yes, we are actually seriously doing this right now_

_Her: __*Arba pipes up from inside the box* And that's how you were made, Aladdin-_

_*KICKS THE BOX ALL THE WAY TO THE KOU EMPIRE*_

_Aladdin *tugs on our clothes*: Really, Suka-nee-chan? Blitz-nee-chan?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ps:/ My god._

_Me: __My god (lord Solomon) indeed. _

_Ah, little boy Aladdin, why don't you go and ask Wahid? I'm sure he'll explain heheh. _

_*Starts Shoving Aladdin towards Falan and Wahid's room*_

_Off you go now, hehehehh_

_Her: __Oh yes, I'm sure he'll explain REALLY well, hehehehe._

_*waves a little* Have fun and learn a lot!_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __*aladdin starts to look a little worried as he walks in*_

_I'm actually a little worried for his wellbeing as well. _

_-Solomon is like, 'wait. Aladdin? That kid's name is Aladdin? AND HE LOOKS LIKE SHEBA? :0 ohh'-_

_Her: __Hm. Are you second-guessing your idea, Blitz? *eyebrow wiggle*_

_Solomon will be all like: Of course he has my fabulous hair. *flips braid over shoulder* swag swag swag_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Tsk, I dunno..._

_And then Solomon would be genius enough to piece it together and THIS IS HOW HE FOUND OUT SHEBA WAS PREGNANT. _

_And then he walks briskly into their room, slamming the door_

_Her: __AND THEN LORD SOLOMON WILL BE ALL LIKE:_

_Lord: Sheba..._

_Sheba: Huh? What is it, Solomon?_

_Lord: You are... *puts a hand on her stomach* pregnant..._

_Sheba: Eh? Eh?! EH?!_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_

_-dies from cuteness overload-_

_And Sheba will be like,_

_'B-but it can't be, I mean. We- no. Yes, YES. SOLOMON YES.'_

_And then she would launch herself at Solomon and they would fall into the bed smiling and laughing and it would be so cuuutttttteee_

_Her: __OH MY GOD YES! AND THEN SOLOMON WILL WRAP HIS ARMS AROUND HER, AND THEN HE WILL SHOW EMOTION FOR ONCE, AND MY GOD MY SOLOSHE FEELS ARE EXPLODING WITH PURE JOY._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me:__AND THE THEN SHEBA WILL SMILING AND CRYING AT THE SAME TIME AND HUGGING SOLOMON REALLY HARD WHO WILL BE SMILING AND HUGGING HER BACK AND IT WOULD BE SO CUTE BEVAUSE THEYD STAY LIKE THAT FIR AGESSSSSS_

_-dies some more-_

_Her: __SOLOMON WON'T BE CRYING THOUGH, HE'LL JUST BE LIKE FREAKIN LIKE, "I love you..." BUT IN HIS OWN WAY AND EEEEEEE._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __YEEESSSSS AND HE'LL PROBABLY JUST SAY IT BLUNTLY, BEING THE HONEST MAN HE IS AND SHEBA WILL BLUSH AGAIN BECAUSE SHE IS STILL NOT USED TO HEARING THOSE WORDS_

_Her: __AND THEN SHE'LL BE ALL LIKE, "H-Huh?!" ALL BLUBBERING AND STUFF, AND THEN SOLOMON WILL JUST SMILE AND PAT HER HEAD AND THEN SHE'LL BURST WITH BLUSHIES AND HIDE HER FACE IN HIS CHEST._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __AND THEN HELL JUST SMILE AND STROKE HER HAIR UNTIL SHE LOOKS UP AT HIM AND (LETS FACE IT) THEY WOULD PROBABLY KISS AND SHE WOULD TURN INTO A PILE OF MUTE JELLY AND HELL BE LIKE 'EH?' AND IT WOULD BE SO CUTE_

_Her: __NONONO WHEN THEY KISS, SHE WILL PRACTICALLY MELT AND GO LIKE, "I... I..."AND SHE'LL TRY TO SAY I LOVE YOU TOO AND THEN HE'LL SMILE, AND THEN HER HEART WILL BE LIKE, "doki doki doki" AND THEN SHE'LL BE ALL LIKE HIDING HER FACE IN HIS CHEST AGAIN 'CAUSE SHE CAN'T HANDLE TOO MUCH OF SOLOMON'S SEXINESS AT ONCE, AND THEN SHE'LL SAY I LOVE YOU, BUT IT'LL BE SLIGHTLY MUFFLED, BUT HE STILL UNDERSTANDS IT AND THEN HE'LL CHUCKLE AND EMBRACE HER AND THEN HE'LL REST HIS CHIN ON HER HEAD AND THEN HE'LL LIKE COMB HER HAIR KINDA WITH HIS HANDS AND EEEEEE._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_IM ACTUALLY CURLED UP WITH CUTENESS IN REAL LIFE RIGHT NOW. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_I HAVE TO WRITE ALL OF THIS DOWN IN A FIC. LIKE BLOODY ALL OF THIS. ITS GONNA TAKE SO LONG BUT ITS WORTH IT. _

_I JUST CANT ADD ANYTHING ONTO THAT BECAUSE IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH AT THIS STORY FORMULATION_

_BUT ILL TRY_

_SO THEN THEY WILL JUST LIE LIKE THAT UNTIL SHE FALLS ASLEEP AND HELL BE ADMIRING HER BECAUSE HE DOESNT WANT TO ADMIRE HER WHEN PEOPLE ARE WATCHING AND THEN SHE WILL FLUTTER OPEN HER EYELIDS AND LOOK AT HIM STRAIGHT IN THE EYES_

_Her: MY GOD WRITE IT. IT WILL BE A BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECE. EEEEEEE LORD JESUS CHRIST._

_ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL_

_NO THEY'LL BOTH FALL ASLEEP AND THEN SOLOMON WAKES UP FIRST AND THEN *insert your idea here* AND THEN SHEBA WILL BE ALL LIKE, "S-Solomon?" AND THEN SHE'LL TRY TO GET UP AND THEN HE WILL PUT A HAND ON HER STOMACH AND THEN SHEBA WILL BE ALL LIKE, "Eh? What is it, Solomon?" AND THEN HE'LL CHUCKLE AND BE ALL LIKE, "Nothing. Just thinking." AND THEN HIS THOUGHTS WILL BE ALL LIKE, "Pregnant, huh?" AND THEN HE'LL SIT UP AND BE ALL LIKE, "Pregnant, eh? You'll be so fat." AND THEN SHEBA WILL GET ALL SELF-CONSCIOUS AND THEN SHE'LL BE ALL LIKE, "If you have a problem with it, you can just leave!" AND THEN SOLOMON WILL BE ALL LIKE, "Whoever said I have a problem with that? I don't care about your appearance." AND THEN SHE'LL BLUSH AND EEEEEEE._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: NONO HED BE LIKE, I THINK YOUD LOOK CUTE FAT AND SHEBA WILL TRY TO WHACK HIM LIKE SHE DOES AND HELL BE GRINNING LIKE HE DOES AND SHELL GIVE UP AND JUST BOP HIM ON THE HEAD INSTEAD AND HELL SMILE AND BE LIKE ... DAMMIT WE MISSED THE CORONATION (OR SOMETHING) AND THEN THEYLL GET DRESSED REALLY FAST AND BE LIKE DAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT_

_OKOK I WILL WHEN IVE FINISHED MY CURRENT PIECE THAT ILL PUBLISH SOON_

_Her: OH MY GOD EEEEEE AND SOLOMON FORGETS TO BRAID HIS HAIR BECAUSE THEY WERE RUSHING AND THAT'S WY HE WEARS IT OUT DURING HIS CORONATION THEN THEY'LL RUN TO THE CORONATION AND BE ALL LIKE, "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT" AND THEN EVERYONE WILL BE WAITING FOR THEM AND THEN UGO WILL BE ALL LIKE, "Where have you two been?! The coronation was set for yesterday!" AND THEN SHEBA AND THEM WILL GLANCE AT EACH OTHER, AND THEN SHEBA WILL BLUSH AND LOOK DOWN, AND THEN SOLOMON WILL SMILE BUT NOT THAT NOTICEABLY._

_That was long. And very dodgy. Don't stare at me *~*. -dodges flying objects- And please don't throw lamps at me either *~* Surakittmay be my shield_

_This, like all of them, was a response to a review. Some Loumei. And stuff. I recommend you check out the beamie thing. It's pretty decent_

_Me: aw, you flatter me. Haha, this isn't even my style of writing-I'm not quite the fluffy or romantic writer but I just couldn't ignore such a prompt. ;) you know what I mean. Thanks for the review. _

_AND YOU BETTER HEED MY CALL. CONTRIBUTE TO THE FALLEN NUMBER OF GOOD SOLSHE STORIES._

_Eh, I'm insane..._

_Her: __Haha, if it's for Soloshe, it's worth it, huh? Just like how it is for me and SharrYamu, haha!_

_OH DON'T YOU WORRY. I'LL DO IT WHEN A PROMPT STANDS OUT TO ME AND IT'LL BE ALL LIKE, "WOAHAH" AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT NOW._

_We can both be insane._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __It's funny how I completely understand where you're coming from. XD I don't even know how it makes sense, in fact, I'm so uneven I must be odd. O_o_

_Stops_

_Runs around_

_Runs around with arms in the air_

_Runs around with arms in the air. Screaming_

_Continues being insane_

_Her: __*places an encouraging hand onto your shoulder* We're all uneven in this world, sweetie._

_*turns to face you*_

_*watches as Mei Mei burns Alibaba with cherries*_

_BURN BABY BURRRN._

_*laughs at his pain*_

_You've ever seen those comics by beamiessketchbook?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Watches as well_

_How is he even able to burn things with fruit?_

_Morgiana runs in with a bucket of water_

_Trips and dunks it on Mei instead_

_Kouen watches sardonically_

_Alibaba continues to burn_

_HAKUMOR FOREVER_

_LOL IMAGINE MEI BEING WET AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA_

_Uh no, I haven't_

_Her: __WHATTT. HOLD UP, HOLD UP._

_Okay, so in Chapter 210, Mei Mei calls Alibaba a cherry boy, which is a Japanese slang for virgin boy. XDD And in beamiessketchbooks's comics, Mei Mei does stuff to Alibaba like, gives him a CHERRY pie, or give him a room at the palace with customized CHERRYwood. :3333_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __JUST LOOKING AT IT IS SO FUNNEH_

_Her: __ALIBABA'S REACTIONS THOUGH *throws the cherrywood table through the wall*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Haha, but he's not even strong enough to lift a table... _

_-Turns out that the wall is full of cherries-_

_Her: __Alibaba would be all like: KOUMEIIIIIIII_

_And then we'll be standing there like, "Oh Mei Mei..." *shakes head with a smile*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Nah, he'd djinn equip and be like_

_'Take me on Koumei. If you accept, I will kill you. If you don't accept, I will kill you and then die!'_

_-Tears drip down-_

_(Like Kougyoku with Sinbad)_

_Her: __HE'D BE ALL LIKE, "wanna fight?!" *sobbings*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __And then Koumei would teleport him into frozen lake like, Chill bro~_

_Her: __And then Alibaba will be frozen all like with a face all like, __｡･ﾟヾ__(✦__థ __ｪ __థ__)__ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __And then Koumei would put cherries on the lake with a tombstone_

_Her: __The tombstone will read,_

_"Here is Alibaba Saluja_

_One of a kind_

_He will always be remembered_

_In our cherry pies"_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Ah, what a fine epitaph. _

_-wipes invisible tears-_

_Her: __*hands you a tissue* Here._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Th-thank you. _

_*sniffles some more and eats the tissue*_

_Goodbye Alibaba, I might actually remember you..._

_Her: __*weeks later*_

_Alibaba? You mean that blonde guy from Magi? I thought his name was Cherry Boy._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Alibaba? Dafuq is that? O_o_

_Never heard of him, come let's ice-skate on the lake. _

_Ooh look frozen cherries_

_Her: __Ooh! Nice, let's make some cherry pie and give it to Mei Mei._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Nah, we should give the pie to Ugo_

_Oh__，__and I can't bake_

_Her: __Yeah, Mei Mei probably doesn't like cherry pie._

_DON'T WORRY FOR WE HAVE THE INTERNET FOR THESE KINDS OF SITUATIONS._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __And I'm guessing Ugo is also a cherry boy. Tee hee._

_You mean we could make an Internet pie? Wooooow_

_Her: __Paimon probably teased him about it, huh. ;333_

_EXACTLY. Quick, gather up the codes, and the keys, and the everything you find on computer! *dumps a s*** load of pictures of shirtless Sharrkan, Hakubby, and Makoto into the pile* ...Uh, I can explain._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Or Focalor. I can imagine Focalor teasing him about it too. _

_Yes, please do explain…_

_Her: __*eyebrow wiggle*_

_Paimon: How about I pop your cherry, boy? (my god the worst pick-up line ever)_

_Focalor: Or would you rather have me?_

_UHHHH... WELL, you see- OH LOOK LORD SOLOMON! *runs away*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __That made sense. Very interesting sense. _

_LORD SOLOMON? Where?_

_Runs away too_

_Her: __*eyebrow wiggle* Total threesome. [I'm so fuckin disgusting my god]_

_UHHH IN THAT BOX *points to a box that says, 'light bulb'_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Erm, ok_

_They had lightbulbs in this era? Weird~_

_Its a little small for our great lord Solomon to fit in isn't it?_

_*opens box*_

_Awww look! It's a baby lightbulb! So cuuutttttteee. _

_But where's Solomon?_

_Her: __*EYEBROW WIGGLE INTENSIFIES*_

_Indeed, they had lightbulbs in this era. Ugo created them._

_THE BABY LIGHTBULB IS LORD SOLOMON._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Tries not to look at twitching eyebrows_

_Of course, smart Ugo. _

_D: nOOo. MY LORD SOLOMON WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?_

_Her: __*EYEBROWS IS TOO INTENSE FOR THIS WEBSITE*_

_*EVERYTHING BREAKS*_

_*BREAKS*_

_*BAEKRS*_

_COME, BLITZ, WE MUST PUT LORD SOLOMON IN THE HOLY LAMP. BUT WITH THIS JOURNEY WILL BE MANY HARDSHIPS. WE MUST DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO PROTECT LORD SOLOMON._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __I BAEKRE TOO. EXCEPT I CANT BAEKE. MY BAKING IS TERRIBLE. _

_YES WE SHALL BECOME THE FELLOWSIP OF THE RING, I MEAN LORD. _

_-dramatic music starts-_

_-picks up the baby lightbulb and begins to take super slow steps to another dimension (our other messaging strand)-_

_Her: __LET US GO EMBARK ON OUR JOURNEY. *follows like a slug after you*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __-starts sliding across the floor using only my shoulders with our great lord Solomon on my head-_

_YEAAAH LETS DO THISSSSSD_

_Her: __*flashing lights* WOAH THIS IS LIKE A RAVE PARTY._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Starts raving by having little shoulder seizures on the ground. _

_Lord Solomon falls onto the ground and rolls under a box from the Kou empire. _

_Waiit..._

_Her: __OH S***. *tries to grab Lord Solomon but realizes I'm too short* OH SHITSHITSHIT._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Her: __ISNT THAT THE ARBA BOX? _

_-gasps- THIS MEANS WE HAVE FOUND THE GAP BETWEEN THE TWO UNIVERSES. -pauses dramatically-_

_WE CAN GET TO THE HOLY LAMP._

_Her: __OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD._

_BUT IT'S ALL THE WAY IN ALMA TORAN. WHAT WILL BECOME OF LORD SOLOMON WHEN WE ARE AWAY?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __I do not know, but it must be done. If I was any less wise, I would free Arba, but we may not survive her arduous talks of erm, what Aladdin should be goin through._

_We have no other choice. WE MUST CONTINUE OUR QUEST_

_Her: __I hope that Lord Solomon will stay safe..._

_*deep breath*_

_LET US BE OFF!_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_The caps though. The caps EVOLVE_

_This one was absolutely great, I think. But it just. Stopped._

_:3 I ship them. -points to Loumei and Surakittmay-_

_I mean, even their names go together, and plus, Hakuryuu is MORGIANA'S_

_Her: *eye twitches right back at you* you wANNA GO? *eye twitches uncontrollably* I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY._

_Solomon Boyeeeeeeeeeee. Dude, I need a nickname for Solomon. ;v;_

_KOUEN IS SUCH A TOTAL DORK OH MY GOD._

_CONGRATULATIONS, YOU WIN A HUG FROM OUR ONE AND ONLY LORD SOLOMON._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __*TWITCHES MY EYE MORE* I CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT_

_NOOOOOO SOLOMON IS TOO COOL FOR A NICKNAME_

_HAHA YES KOUEN IS AN OLD MAN AT HEART HAAHAHAHHAHAHAH._

_I GET A HUG FROM HIM?_

_XO_

_*DIES FROM DEATH*_

_LOVE ME SOLOMON PLEASE_

_BUT DONT LOVE ME AS MICH AS SHEBA CUZ SHE DESERVES YOUR LOVE_

_Her: __*EYE TWITCHES EVERYWHERE* I CAN DO THIS FOR ETERNITY._

_OKAY I'LL JUST KEEP CALLING HIM LORD SOLOMON._

_EN EN STOP THINKING 'BOUT YOUR GOATEE._

_LOL LORD SOLOMON LOVE HER A LITTLE LESS THAN SHEBA 'CAUSE EVEN THOUGH SHE LOVES YOU, SHEBA IS THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __* EYE TWITCHES EVEN MORE*_

_I CAN DO THIS UNTIL THE END OF TIME_

_YES YOU BETTER_

_EN EN? THAT NAME... KOUEN GO AND LIKE, DATE HAKUEI OR SOMETHING, ARU. _

_THAT IS JUST TOO TRUE MY GREAT LORD SOLOMON, BUT PLEASE. RECOGNISE MY UTTER DEVOTION TO YOU_

_Her: __*HOLY S*** SO MANY EYE TWITCHING THAT EVERYTHING BREAKS*_

_OKAY._

_EN EN. JUST LIKE MEI MEI. AND YES, EN EN, GO FORTH AND THINK ABOUT ACTUAL GOATS FOR ONCE._

_*cries silent tear* BEAUTIFUL._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __*TWITCHES MY EYE UNTIL IT SPELLS HAIL LORD SOLOMON IN MORSE CODE*_

_HAHA, HOW ABOUT KOUHA DO YOU CALL HIM HA HA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH_

_cries lots of silent tears PITIFUL_

_Her: __ACTUALLY I CALL KOUHA KOUHAHA. DOESN'T IT JUST FLOW?_

_*sobs*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WIN_

_w-why are you sobbing misses Surakittmay?_

_Her: __AW, DAMMIT. ;-;_

_I'M SOBBING BECAUSE IN ANOTHER ANIME THE MAIN CHARACTERS FREAKING LOST THE FREAKING TOURNAMENT AND TT^TT MAKO-KUN YOU DESERVED TO WIN, BUT SERIOUSLY, LIKE FREAKIN HARU-CHAN WHY DID HE STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GOD DAMN RACE HARU-CHAN I KNOW YOU FEEL PRESSURIZED BY PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE BUT DON'T FIGHT THE WATER DAMMIT THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY WHAT THE HELL MY FUCKIN FEELS, DEAR LORD._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __O_o_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...ok_

_Her: __MY GOD, FREAKING HARU-CHAN IS FREAKIN' PRESSURED 'CAUSE EVERYONE WAS PRETTY MUCH EXPECTING HIM TO FUCKIN WIN BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER 'CAUSE EVERYONE WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, 'CAUSE YOU FUCKIN TRIED, BUT YOU DIDN'T TRY, AND YOU STOPPED HALFWAY, AND TT^TT I KNOW YOU JUST WANNA SWIM WITH YOUR FRIENDS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU JUST FUCKIN GIVE UP DAMMIT HELL NO, YOU KEEP FUCKIN GOING. TT^TT_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __..._

_Her: __AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON FREAKIN MAKOTO TACHIBANA AND HIS FUCKIN PECS AND TRICEPS, AND WHEN WE FUCKIN STRETCHES AND YOU CAN JUST SEE ALL HIS MUSCLES UGGHHH MY INNER FUCKIN FANGIRL HAS RISEN MY LORD LIKE WHEN HE FUCKIN SLICKS HIS HAIR BACK AFTER JUMPING INTO THE POOL LIKE HOLY S*** I MEAN LIKE, HARU IS NICE AND ALL, AND HE'S GOT A NICE BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY GOIN ON FOR HIM, BUT LET'S FACE IT, HE IS ATTRACTED TO FUCKIN WATER WHAT THE HELL I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING AND FREAKIN NAGISA IS TOO SHOTA FOR ME, AND REI, OH REI IS PROBABLY INTO NAGISA JUST SAYING AND RIN, RIN I WOULD GO FOR IF HE WAS SUCH A TOTAL D*** IN THE BEGINNING LIKE UGHHHHH AND SOUSUKE IS A NO BECAUSE GOD JESUS CHRIST HE'S AGGRESSIVE AND FREAKIN NITORI OH F*** TO THE NO NO NO HE'S A TOTAL KISS-A** TO RIN, WHICH IS REALLY ANNOYING AND HE GIVES UP WAYY TOO EASILY IF IT WASN'T FOR FUCKIN SOUSUKE HE PROBABLY WOULD'VE QUIT THE SWIM TEAM, AND MOMO, OH MOMO, USUALLY FLIRTS ARE A TOTAL TURN-ON FOR ME BUT COME ON, TRYING TO GET A GIRL WHILE SAYING YOUR INTERESTS AND FAVORITE FOODS ISN'T ALL THAT NICE, AND WHO THE HELL AM I MISSING UH I GUESS I'LL DO KISUMI WHERE DO I EVEN START WITH THIS LITTLE MOTHERFUCKRE LET ME JUST PUT THIS OUT THERE, HE IS MR. STEAL YO GIRL, NO FUCKIN JOKE, ASK HARU AND THEN THERE'S ALSO UH LET'S SAY SEIJURO, F*** THIS DUDE, I MEAN GREAT SWIMMER AND ALL BUT SERIOUSLY, GOING AFTER A FREAKIN LIKE 2nd YEAR WHEN YOU STARTED COLLEGE, NOT TO MENTION THAT SHE'S THE SISTER OF THE ONE HE APPOINTED TO AS THE NEW SAMEZUKA SWIM TEAM COACH WHEN HE GRADUATED LIKE COME ON._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ps:/ look all of them up, and choose one, if you choose Makoto, I will literally reach into the computer screen and burn your eyes out._

_pps: their names are:_

_Makoto Tachibana (my bae)_

_Nagisa Hazuki_

_Haruka Nanase_

_Rei Ryugazaki_

_Sousuke Yamazaki_

_Rin Matsuoka_

_Aiichiro Nitori_

_Seijuro Mikoshiba_

_Momotarou Mikoshiba_

_Kisumi Shigino_

_Me: __O_o_

_...no?_

_HER: __HELL YES YOU WILL CHOOSE ONE. NO WAY IN HELL DID I WRITE THAT FOR YOU TO NOT DO SO._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ps:/ don't choose Makoto._

_Me: __\- Sighs- _

_._

_._

_._

_I will go and do it_

_**THIS IS MY COMPUTER GLITCH BY THE WAY SAFFY UNDERSTANDS**_

_Me: __\- Sighs- _

_._

_._

_._

_I will go and do it_

_Her: __REPORT BACK TO ME._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __I like the Haruka guy best, except his hair is a little...flat. Just a little bit_

_Her: __HARUKA. YOU CAN CALL HIM HARU-CHAN. EVERYONE LIKES HIM. WHAT THE FUDOODLE NUGGETS. LIKE ALL MY FRIENDS EXCEPT FOR ONE WHO LIKES RIN (hahahaha Sharkboy, who can be his Lavagirl) BUT LIKE WHAT. THE DUDE LIKE WANTS TO MARRY WATER WHAT._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Riiight _

_Looks around. _

_Sniffs. _

_Do I smell... HAKURYUU'S COOKING?_

_Her: __HAKUBBY? HAKUBBY GIVE ME SOME FOOD. HAKUBBY PLEASE. I-I-I-I DREW HAKUYUU'S HAIR YES LOOK SEE *points to scribbles on the paper* PERFECT RIGHT ;v;_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Hakuryuu Looks at you with disdain._

_Slowly hands you a cookie_

_I am in love with miss Morgiana._

_Her: __NONONONONONO MY DREAMS ARE CRUSHED TT^TT *RUNS AWAY CRYING F*** U HAKUBBY*_

_Hakuryuu: Hakubby? Who is that?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ME: __H-hey hakuryuu._

_Can I have a cookie please?_

_Her: __*watches from the sidelines like that one time Hakubby, Aladdin and Morg were pretending that Alibaba was a low, shallow dude, and Aladdin described him as jealous when he went to brothels*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __DAMMIT my other message got the wrong strand. Oh well_

_I would buy myself Sheba's staff and clothing (like actual good quality stuff) and walk in the streets all mysterious like. Calling 'Solomon,_

_You don't have to become God. Just stay by my side...'_

_Her__-oops-_

_That sounds so cool! And then you can be all like, "Solomon... You could have stayed with us... with me..." I would buy myself a life-size version of a Hakuryuu doll, and I'll be crying 'cause he doesn't love me. ;v;_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __:0 :0 :0_

_(that was me gasping by the way)_

_YES. EXACTLY. -Goes and buys them, outs them in mah room-_

_make yourselves comfortable, guys_

_-Gives you a tissue-_

_there there, why don't you pine of Koumei? At least you'll have a chance?_

_Her: __asdfghjkl_

_Don't forget to go on a slightly windy day, but not too windy, so that you can have that slightly floating Sheba hair effect._

_*sobs*_

_Because Mei Mei is just too Mei Mei. ;v;_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __YES GOOD IDEA_

_-buys an eight pointed star fan to mak Solomon and Sheba's hair go floaty-_

_WHOO SUCCESS_

_Come on Surakittmay, give it a try. _

_-Koumei saunters in 'why is that girl crying?'-_

_THIS IS YOUR CHANCE SURAKITTMAY_

_Her: __PLAN COMMENCE._

_MEI MEI. *latches onto him* MEI MEI PLEASE._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __-Koumei flinches and tries to step back but you are to heavy 'uuuh...who might you be?'-_

_Quick Surakittmay! Make a good first impression. Here-I prepared some heart hair ties for you to give him!_

_Her: __UH-UH-UH. MEI MEI. *let's go* HERE ARE SOME HAIR TIES SHAPED LIKE HEARTS FOR YOUR LUSCIOUS HAIR. *shoves it in front of him*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ME: __-Koumei looks surprised but takes them because etiquette requires for him to do so 'uhm. Thank you?' Looks suspiciously at you 'but really, who are you?'-_

_-whispers really loudly- TELL HIM THE TRUTH SURAKITTMAY. NO GOOD ROMANCES ARE EVER BASED WITH LIES._

_Her: __UH-UH-UH I'M SUKARETTIMAY BUT YOU CAN CALL ME SUKA-CHAN. NICE TO MEET YOU MEI MEI._

_*you in the background: your name is surakittmayyyy*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Exactly. You got my words just right._

_-Koumei is like, 'ah okay.'-_

_-awkward silence so I jump in-_

_WEEELLL we are dimension travellers so we know about you. And your affiliation with a certain cherry boy WINK WINK. Let me assure you, Surakittmay here will be your perfect match_

_Her: __Me: WHAT BLITZ NO-_

_Mei Mei: Dimension travelers that know of the Cherry Boy and believe that this young lady is my perfect match? *stares* Come. We'll take this situation to my brother and king._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Hehhehhehh my plan is going well, you two will be married before too long. -grins evilly-_

_Her: __*whisper screams to Mei Mei* ruuuun ruuuun while you can!_

_Mei Mei: *doesn't hear me AND DJINN EQUIP* Let us be off. *grabs the both of us and flies to the Kou Empire*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __WHEEEEEEE IM FLYING WHEEEEEEEE. _

_-meanwhile, you're just conveniently in Koumei's arms while I'm hanging off his other arm-_

_YOU KNOW KOUMEI (has to shout against the wind) YOU COULD JUST TRANSFER CIRCLE US THERE_

_Her: __Mei Mei: *stops* Oh yes. That's right. *lifts he arm that you're hanging off from and draws a shape in front of us*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ps:/ I JUST REWATCHED THE PART WHERE THEY'RE UP AGAINST THE MEDIUM AND THEY ALL USE THEIR EXTREME MAGIC AGAINST IT AND THEN SINBAD'S ALL LIKE "BARARAQ INQERAD-SAIQA" AND I WAS LITERALLY WRITHING ON MY BED FROM THE EXTREMENESS._

_Me: __I KNOW IVE WATCHED THATSCENE SO MANY TIMES AND ITS SO OVERPOWERING AND THEYRE SO EXTREME AND ITS SO COOL BUT NOT NEARLY AS COOOL AS SOLOMON _

_Pffffff Koumei, even I'm smarter then you. And I know all your secrets... Like the incident with Hakuei's favourite vase. Hehehhehh_

_Her: __MY JESUS CHRIST AND WHEN THEY SAID EXTREME MAGIC IN SYNCH EEEEEEEEE. JUST PICTURE IF SOLOMON WAS THERE, S*** WOULD GO DOWN WITH HIS DHORUF SABAFA._

_Koumei: asdfghjkl you're like kouhaha._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __-gasps like a fish- NONO HED CONCENTRATE ALL THE MAGIC ON ONE SINGLE SPOT AND MAKE IT EXPAND WHEN IT GOT THERE SO THE MEDIUM WOULD BE RIPPED APART FROM THE INSIDE AND SINBAD WOULD BE LIKE WHY DOES A MAN LIKE TOU EVEN EXIST AND SOLOMON WOULD DO HIS BADASS SMIRK THING AND SHEBA WOULD COME ALONG AND SMILE AND ALADDIN WOULD BE LIKE O_O_

_No, I'm not Kouha. BUT I also know about the incident with Kouha's sword. You scratched it didn't you? And you blamed it on poor Kougyoku_

_She's insane, right? You must agree. You must!_

_Love the Sharryamu in this earlier one :_

_Her: Oh my god yessss. Remember the part in Chapter 226 where Solomon was walking out, and he finally became king? /my heart just stopped/_

_Oooh what is your Tumblr, I'll follow you!_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Yeeaaah he was cooool, and his robes were flowing with his hair and he was like airily walking forward and swinging his arms and THE LOOK ON HIS FACE._

_I pretty much fell off my chair_

_Ummm...dontfollowmeyoustalker_

_I don't use tumblr anymore_

_Her: __HE WAS ALL LIKE "WATCH OUT, WE GOT A BADASS OVER HERE AND THAT BADASS IS ME"_

_Oh, okay then, that's fine._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Imagine what SHEBA was thinking. _

_Ehehehehe_

_Her: __Sheba was in the background smiling going all like, "dat a** is fiiiiine and it's all miiine."_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Lol yes. _

_But what else...?_

_Waggles my eyebrows at you_

_Her: __Hmmmm... I dunno what else? *waggles eyebrows back at you*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Haaaaah I don't actually know eitherrr..._

_Waggles my eyebrows at you_

_Her: __Haha, what the hell are we even talking about?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __We're talking about Sheba's thoughts on Solomon's fine ass_

_Her: __Oh riiiight._

_ANYWAYS, Sheba will be all like, *eyebrow wiggle* __.̫̮ __and then Lord Solomon will be all like, *smirks with a wink*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Wow that face was... Endearing? AND THEN THEY WILL FORGET ABOUT HIA CORONATION AND GO AND DO SOME ROMANTIC STUFF INVOLVING LOTSBOF FLOATING FIRE BITS IN A BOAT ON A LAKE. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT WOULD BE SO CUTE_

_Her: __HAHA, THAT FACE IS BEAUTIFUL. AND THEN SHEBA WILL BE SMILING AT HIM AND HIS FINE A** AND HE WILL BE ALL LIKE SMIRKING AND THEN THEY'LL BE ALL LIKE, "Are we forgetting something?" AND THEN THEY'LL PAUSE AND LAUGH, ANd THEN SHEBA WILL BE ALL LIKE, "Oh well, there's always tomorrow" AND LEANS INTO HIM AND THEN HE WRAPS AN ARM AROUND HER AND THEN EEEEEEEE MY LORD SOLOMON._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __THAT MAKES A GREAT PROMOT I MIGHT WRITE ABOUT IT. THANK YOU THANK YOU_

_AND MEANWHILE THE REST OF THE GANG AND THE MAGICIANS WILL BE LIKE KID JAFAR-The fuc*? Shhhhhhhhhididntjusttypethatblamekoumeiandkidjafar_

_AND ARBA WILL BE SMILING AND TELLING EVERYONE TO CALM DOWN AND COME BACK TOMORROW _

_AND OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ISNT YOURS, HES SHEBA'S_

_Her: __OH YOU'RE WELCOME._

_shhhhhhhhitsokaymeimeiisatotalscapegoatbutnotasmuchaslordgoatkouen_

_SHE'LL BE ALL LIKE, *laughs knowingly* "It's alright, don't worry everyone. Tomorrow is always an option."_

_AND NO NO NO WE BOW DOWN TO OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON, SHEBA GETS TO SIT IN HIS LAP._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __What's a scapegoat?_

_Goat Kouen? Heeheeehaahaa. I can totally imagine hima as a goat. _

_DID YOU NOTICE THAT SOLOMON HAS NEVER EVER BLUSHED? I MEAN THATS SO TYPICALLY COOOOOL OF HIM._

_AND HES SO GOOD LOOKING_

_Her: __Scapegoat? When a person blames someone for something they didn't do, the person being blamed is a scapegoat._

_LORD Gout Kouen. He's secretly a goat._

_AND IT'S SO CUTE BECAUSE QUEEN SHEBA BLUSHES SO MUCH, AND IT LOOKS SO ADORABLLLLLE. ;v;_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Ah, I remember now_

_Lord gout. Hehehehee. KOUEN is a gout. KOUEN is a gout. _

_YES AND WHEN THEY ANNOUNCED HER PREGNANCY HE WAS LIKE IM NOT PART OF THIS WITH THOSE EYES CLOSED AND SHEBA WAS SO EMBARRASSED I MEAN SHE MUSTVE BEEN LIKE I CANT BELIEVE WE DID THAT AND OH IM SO HAPPY AND SOLOMON IS SO-_

_Gonna stop now_

_GLITCH AGAIN: __Ah, I remember now_

_Lord gout. Hehehehee. KOUEN is a gout. KOUEN is a gouuuut._

_YES AND WHEN THEY ANNOUNCED HER PREGNANCY HE WAS LIKE IM NOT PART OF THIS WITH THOSE EYES CLOSED AND SHEBA WAS SO EMBARRASSED I MEAN SHE MUSTVE BEEN LIKE I CANT BELIEVE WE DID THAT AND OH IM SO HAPPY AND SOLOMON IS SO-_

_Gonna stop now_

_Her: __My god, just picture Kouen in his room all alone, and he looks to both sides, and becomes a goat. That's his sercrert fourth Djinn Equip. Nobody knows about it because they can't handle his goatness, he knows._

_HONEY PLEASE, IF YOU WANNA FANGIRL ABOUT HOW MUCH KING SOLOMON LOOKED SO FUCKIN COOL, AND HOW SOLOSHE IS A GIFT FROM THE GODS, GO AHEAD._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __D: a secret Djinn equip? WE MUST SEND THIS TO OOTAKA SHINOBU!_

_SUPER GOAT DJINN EHEHAHAHAHAHHAA. _

_OK. I WILL. ANYWAY, SO SHEBA WILL BE GOING ON AND ON ABOUT HOW GOOD LOOKING AND COOL AND POWERFUL AND CHARISMATIC AND AWESOME AND EPIC AND ALMOST PERFECT AND HOW HIS HAIR IS LIKE, AMAZING. AND THAT THEY SHOULD TOTALLY HAVE MORE TIME BEING HAPPY AND ROMANTIC AND PERFECT AND PUBLICISED BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE ME CANT GET ENOUGH OF THEM. AND THAT SHEBA PROBABLY WISHES THAT RHEY CAN JUST SPEND THEIR LIVES LIKE THAT FOREVER AND EVER. WITH ALL THEIR FRIENDS THAT ARE PERFECTLY HAPPY AND BLOODY SANE AND THAT UGO COULD HOOK UP AND ALADDIN COULD BE BORN INTO THE PEACEFUL UTOPIA THAT SOLOMON COULD EASILY RETAIN AND THEN THEY WOULD LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER FOR THE REST OF TIME AND LIVE ON IN THE RUKH BEING YOUND AND BEAUTIFUL AND HAPPY WITHOUT STUPID IDIOTS BEING STUPID IDIOTS. _

_-pants-_

_Her: __YES INDEED. *pulls out photoshop* OHTAKA-SAMA, OHTAKA-SAMA, WE HAVE A SECRET DJINN EQUIP FOR LORD GOAT- I MEAN KOUEN._

_...Better? 'CAUSE I'M GONNA RANT ON ABOUT WHY THE F*** HAKUYUU AND HAKUREN SHOULD BE FUCKIN ALIVE LIKE WHAT THE HELL, YOU DON'T JUST RELEASE OFFICIAL ART, BACKSTORIES, PERSONALITIES, OFFICIAL DJINN EQUIPS, OFFICIAL OMAKES (Lord Goat used to look up to Hakuren and Hakuyuu WHICH IS ADORABLE) OFFICIAL EVERYTHING IF THEY DIED, WHAT NO WHY UGH, WHAT THE, I'M LIKE SERIOUSLY GONNA WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THEM BEING SECRETLY ALIVE AND OOPS, SPOILERS FOR THE FANFIC, TOO LATE WHATEVER, AND THEN LIKE SERIOUSLY, JUST THINK, HAKUBBY COULD GET OUT OF DEPRAVITY LIKE SERIOUSLY BUT NOOOOOOO THEY JUST HAD TO DIE TT^TT *sobs quietly in the corner of the room*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_ps:/ you wanna be on my friends list, yeah, okay great!_

_Me: __And then Ohtaka Shinobu would be like 'GREAT IDEA HAVE A MILLION DOLLARS' and I would spend it all on Magi stuffs. :3._

_Oooooooh. I would totally read that fic. _

_THAT WOULD BE GREAT AND HE COULD MARRY LADY MORGIANA AND HAVE LITTLE HALF FANALIS BABIES. _

_ISHIPTHEMTOTHEENDSOFTHEEARTH_

_BUTISHIPSOLSHETOTHEENDSOFTHEUNIVERSE. _

_-pats you empatheticly on the back-_

_I understand you, Surakittmay. I understand you._

_Her: __500,000 dollars for each of us, I'M GONNA BUY MYSELF A MASTER SWORD AND SWING IT AROUND LIKE I CAN SWING MY SWORD SWORD._

_YESYESYESYES_

_JUSTLIKEHOWISHIPSHARRYAMUFORLONGERTHANANETERNITY_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __AND IM GONNA BUY MYSELF LIFE SIZE PLUSHIES OF SOLOMON AND SHEBA IF THEY EXIST AND PRAY TO THEM EVERYDAY. _

_END OF SPACE VS END OF TIME. _

_BOTH CANNOT EXIST WITHOUT EACH OTHER. _

_WHICH MEANS SOLSHE AND SHARRYAMU FOREVER_

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Her: __I'M GONNA BUY HAKURYUU AND CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP 'CAUSE HE LOVES MORG AND REFUSES TO COOK FOR ME ;v;_

_FOREVER EVERYONE. MAKE IT RAIN SOLOSHE AND SHARRYAMU FOREVERRRR._

_*echoes: FOREVER FOREVER FOREVER EVER EVER EVER*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: H-hakuryuu? Please can I have a cookie? I'll even um, get Morg to come tonight to kou so you two can catch up_

_-starts raining-_

_-Sharrkan and Yamuraiha fall from the sky, arguing-_

_Her: __Hakuryuu: ...Chocolate Chip or Sugar?_

_Me: *in the background* fuccck uuuu_

_-IT'S RAINING MEN (backing vocals: and Yamuraiha &amp; Sheba!) HALLELUJAH!-_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Chocolate chip...please?_

_*whispers over shoulder* shut up Surakittmay_

_HALLELUJAH_

_WOWYOUTWOKNOWEACHOTHER?_

_Her: __Hakuryuu: *hands you a chocolate chip cookie*_

_Me: ;v; I don't wanna_

_WOWIKNOWWHO._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __*~* chocolate chip..._

_-savours it slowly-_

_-gives you a tiny bit-_

_YAMURAIHA AND SHEBA WHO ELSE_

_IM SO HONOURED TO MEET THE TWO OF YOU_

_Her: __*sobs quietly while nibbling on the cookie*_

_Yamuraiha: Huh? Oh, no no no, it's an honor to meet you. *smiles cautiously*_

_Sheba: Huh? Are you not the girls that worship Solomon?_

_*sweatdrops and laughs weakly*_

_Me: Hahaha... What are you talking about?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __-Distractedly hands you a tissue-_

_-smiles a lot less cautiously-_

_Yamu, I know all about you and your water magic, we ought to discuss it one day -trying to win Yamu's favour already RIGHT HERE-_

_Ahh, yes. Solomon..._

_-trails off and gazes blankly-_

_!, uh. Ha. Um. Yeahhhhh. And we also happen to be time and dimension travellers. Have you ah, gotten close with Solomon in this dimension yet?_

_Her: __Yamu: You do, do you? *grins* So you believe that magic is the superior power to sword-fighting?_

_Sheba: Time and dimension travelers? Gotten close to Solomon in THIS dimension? What are you talking about, uh... what is your name?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Weeell sword fighting is pretty cool (I do some myself- but magic is waaaay cooler. I mean, it's shrouded in so much intriguing mystery and it's so complex and such a beautiful art. Sadly, I'm not a magician. Man, im blabbing too much. _

_Sheba, I was asking if you'd you know, uh. Shall I say, gone out with Solomon? You like him in this dimension don't you? YOUD BETTER HE DESERVES YOU AND YOU HIM OH NO IVE SAID TOO MUCH_

_Me? I'm Blitz._

_Her: __Yamu: Magic is absolutely better than sword-fighting, right? I'm glad someone agrees. *glares off into nothing*_

_Me: Uh... Yamu, what are you glaring at?_

_Sheba: Blitz, correct? Have I gone out with Solomon? *laughs meekly* Uh... yes, if you count our trip to the palace gardens. *blushies* You said too much?_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __I have to sleeeeep after this_

_-Sharrkan in the nothing glares back. The two start having a glare competition in the nothing-_

_Ahh, thank goodness you have. Oooh palace gardens? -waggles my eyebrows at Sheba- I don't know that side of the story. Why don't you tell me about it? _

_Hehehehh, I'm not supposed to tell you your coughcoughfuturecougjcough, it might disturb the line of FATE_

_Her: __OKAY ME TOO._

_*me in the background*: HEY. YOU TWO SHOULD KISS._

_Sheba: Um... okay then...*blushes* The trip to the palace gardens wasn't anything special... He just brought me to the gardens to expand my views on society. He was so beautiful too. *blush intensifies* I MEAN THE GARDEN. THE GARDEN WAS SO BEAUTIFUL._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __-tells you to shut up but motions you to keep going-_

_HAHAHAHAAA Sheba, don't worry. We're dimension travellers. We end up knowing exactly how your mind works. ;)_

_Really, why don't you plan something? Find somewhere really pretty and take him there. It'll be nice._

_NOW GOODNIGHT DARLING_

_Her: __*grins evilly*_

_Yamu, now's your chance?_

_Yamu: Huh?_

_*pushes Yamu into Sharr*_

_Sheba: Ah... but what can I do?_

_NIGHT, HONEY._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __-tells you to shut up but motions you to keep going-_

_HAHAHAHAAA Sheba, don't worry. We're dimension travellers. We end up knowing exactly how your mind works. ;)_

_Really, why don't you plan something? Find somewhere really pretty and take him there. It'll be nice._

_NOW GOODNIGHT DARLING_

_Me: __-Yamu blushes and backs away from Sharr who is averting his eye-_

_-awkward moment-_

_-they start arguing again about Yamu's terrible sense of balance-_

_Well, I don't really know Sheba, why don't you try to prove your worth somehow?_

_Her: __*wiggles eyebrows and grins at Yamu and Sharr 'cause they're such adorable dorks*_

_-CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIIIIGHT?-_

_Sheba: Prove my worth? As in... show him that I am worthy of being... *blushies everywhere* his betrothed?_

_*me from the sidelines*: *grinsnnssnnsnsns*_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __-YESYESICANAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-_

_Hey Sharrrrrr, heyhey Sharrrrr. I know what you're thinking Sharrrr. _

_-waggles eyebrows-_

_I know you're thinking about that lovelyyyy smooothhhh hair that must be soooo sofffft. Am I riggghhhht? Hehehhehh. _

_And Yamu, I know what you're thinking tooooo. Nono, don't try to hide it. I know you think he's just so good-looking in that attire. _

_-grins sneakily-_

_:0 :0 :0_

_!_

_YOURE GONNA BE MARRIED ALREADY? WHOOOOO CONGRATULATIONS_

_Her: *looks away blushies*_

_Sharr: Her hair? Lovely? Ha! A-As if. It's like... a bird's nest!_

_Yamu: W-What?! He looks totally hideous coughsexycough in his clothes._

_*me in the back*: SHALALALALA MY OH MY LOOKS LIKE THE BOY TOO SHY AIN'T GONNA KISS THE GIRL_

_Sheba: *blushing intensifies* N-No! N-Not yet... But how will I prove my worth? In battle? He treats me like a child..._

_[me: fuckin fatherzoned Sheba is adorable]_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Hehehehee Sharr, you're still thinking it. -says in a lovey dovey voice- her hair is shimmers like a swift river when she turns, ooh poetic, I never knew you had it in you. Wonder what else you're hiding. -waggles eyebrows at Yamu- I'll leave you to find out. _

_And Yamu, you too. -pauses- WOULD YOU KEEP THOSE THOUGHTS PG -hides behind_

_Surakittmay-protect meeee~_

_Nono Sheba darling, you have the wrong idea. Prove your devotion and Support, how? That's for you to figure out..._

_(I totally agree, though 'blushingmadlybecauseSolomonissogoodlooking' is even cuter)_

_Her: __asdfghjklfuckinotpasdfghjkl_

_Sharr: WHA- POETIC, YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG WHOEVER YOU ARE [inside his mind: how the f*** can they do that]_

_Yamu: *blushing intensifies* I-I HAVE N-NO IDEA WHAT Y-YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT._

_*hugs you* Shhhh... it's gonna be okay honey... *makes a face at Yamu*_

_Sheba: Prove... my... devotion and support? Uh... I-I'll try to._

_What about: meltingbecauseSolomonjustkissedSheba'scheek_

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_Me: __Nono, stop swearing. See, you gotta use that poetic side of you to get a certain teal-haired girl..._

_-shivers behind you- _

_She's still thinking them. The thoughts. _

_YEAH YOU GO SHEBA_

_-pats her on the head-_

_Now, tell me about Solomon, I'd like to know some more_

_Yesthateasalsoadorableihaveitasmylockscreenand imsomagiotakuthatisavedthewholefirstchaoter'hisnameissolomonintomypicturesonmyphoneandinamedmydogarulikeiactuallynamedheraru_

_I do wonder what goes on in Yamuraiha and Sharrkan's minds_

_And this next one. Because everyone needs to know._

_Me: -cries like crybaby Hakuryuu-_

_Her: __HA HACRYUU._

_mahal kita,_

_-Suka-chan_

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_and now some random junk_

_what is this STUPID REPOSTING STUPID FANFICTION NET IS DRIVING ME UP THE WALL IN A BLOODY JEEP-me_

_Dantelion heheh, dandelion. Hehehehehe -me_

_WHAT NO KOUEN HUKURYUU NPONONONONONONONONONONONO-GRABS YOU BY THE THROAT AND SMACKS YOU AGAINST WALL BECAUSE WE ARE IMMORTAL HERE- NONONONONONONONONONO-me_

_MY GOD YOU SHOULD WATCH Magi boys kokoro UN-LOCKED 'CAUSE I DUNNO\ ._

_YOU GO WATCH nucetastyyy THEN RIGHT NOW-herWATCHTHISTOOIFYOUAREBRAVE_

_why the heck do I suddenly smell freakin bananas of all things.-her_

_my fruit people are coming to avenge me-her_

_mapoot, -Suka-chan_

_Judar: but I love my top, it's so... Stylish. -me_

_THALGERRA dammitiforgotthespell SOMETHINGSOMETHING-me_

my phone needs to go back to obedience school-her

_Well. That's it. If you see this message, you deserve a hug from Our Great Lord Solomon_


End file.
